Sonic Kingdom Hearts: Origins
Sonic Kingdom Hearts: Origins is the last Sonic Kingdom Hearts film made by ZakozController. This film was to mark the end of the series and to tell the story of where Sonic came from, and how he met Kairi and Riku before the first film. This film was released on February 2017. Synopsis The movie starts off with a legend of the heart of Te Fiti, which formed Kingdom Hearts with the power of her heart. However, it also tells how Maui, a friend of Sonic, stole the heart and was confronted by a heartless named Te Ka. The movie does a transition to Kairi and Riku (which are young) listening to the story being told by Riku's grandmother. Kairi and Riku take a stroll on the beach, until the ocean opens up with the heart of Te Fiti and Sonic (who is also young) being washed up on the beach. Riku carries Sonic from the ocean and starts to take care of him, along with Kairi. The movie would then transition through Sonic, Riku and Kairi aging through a musical number (Where You Are) and shows them meeting Moana as well. After the song is over, Sonic would be shown fixing a roof in one of the islander's home. After finishing it, he starts to try porkchop, made by Kairi. After Sonic signals Kairi that it's good, a pig looks at Sonic with a sad look, leaving Kairi trying to deny Sonic's comment. More jobs pass on through transitions, until locals show Moana that the coconuts are being diseased. Moana then says to start a new grove at a more reliable spot. Another local calls Sonic, Kairi, Riku and Moana to the beach, in which they have no fish in the traps. Sonic jumps onto a boat and looks out to sea, with Kairi understanding what Sonic is trying to say. However, this makes the chief angry at them, and leaves them. Sonic is shown throwing sticks onto the floor, with Riku walking up to him, along with Kairi. Riku tries to cheer Sonic up, which ends up with a satisfactory result. Sonic, Kairi and Riku notice Moana sitting at the bank of the cliff, singing another song. (How Far I'll Go) When the song's over, the group tries to get across the reef, but ends up failing. Riku's grandmother sees them, and convinces them to go to a cave with a lot of other boats. Sonic bangs the drum three times, and the torches lit alit, along with native voices of people. This causes Moana to have a vision of the past, along with a song. (We Know The Way) After the song, the group runs out the cave, hyped, and Riku's Grandmother tells more of the story, in which the ancestors forbid voyaging. The ocean also comes up to Sonic, Kairi, Riku and Moana, and makes them wet for a greeting. Riku's Grandmother tells them that they should follow a constellation of Maui's hook to find Maui. After the group has another argument with the chief, Riku's grandmother dies. After her death, Sonic and Moana pack up for the boat, and urges Kairi and Riku to board it. They successfully cross the barrier in search for Maui, until they get washed up on an island by a storm. After waking up, Sonic spots Maui's shadow and alerts Riku, in which they hide from him. After Maui spots them, he seems confused why they are here on the island, until Moana gets angry for stealing the heart, until Maui tries to change the subject by singing a song. (You're Welcome) After the song, Maui traps Sonic, Kairi and Moana in a cave, and drags Riku to the boat, thinking he's a worthy ally. After Sonic successfully gets himself out of the cave, he frees Kairi and Moana, and tries to land on the boat, but ends up falling into the water. Maui leaves on the boat, until the ocean gets Sonic, Kairi and Moana to the boat, surprising Maui. After Kairi tries to taunt Maui, the Kakamora show up and tries to take the heart. After they beat the Kakamora, Maui agrees to go with them to restore the heart, with trying to get his hook back as well. Sonic and Kairi wake up back at their home island, which is being sucked into a dark void. They wake up, hinting that the scene was a nightmare. As the group makes their way up to the top, Maui opens the entrance to Lalotai, and they follow him into Lalotai. Maui, Riku and Kairi make it down in one piece, however, Sonic and Moana doesn't, as they try to escape monsters. They then arrive at Tamatoa's lair, where Maui's hook is shown. Maui sets up Moana for a distraction, and Tamatoa falls for the trap. Moana convinces Tamatoa to talk about himself, in which he accepts, in song form. (Shiny) After the song, Riku makes a fake heart for an extra distraction for Tamatoa, however, Tamatoa figures out that it's a fake. Tamatoa tries to kill them, but he fails, as he falls on his back. Maui tries to convince them to turn back, but Kairi points out that he has a shark-head. Maui tries to revert back to his regular form, but has the bottom half of the shark. Moana and Kairi try to convince Maui to stay upbeat, but that lead to Maui explaining his backstory. After Sonic signals Maui to be himself to save the world, with Kairi telling Maui what he's trying to say. Maui accepts, and trains himself to shapeshift correctly. He also teaches Moana, Riku and Kairi to way-find, in order to make it up for being convinced. They eventually reach Te Ka, in which they fail, by damaging Maui's hook really badly. Maui gets angry and runs away from the group, leaving everyone heart-broken. When the ghost of Riku's Grandmother appears, she tries to convince them with a musical number. (I am Moana/Song of the Ancestors) Sonic dives into the water to grab the heart, and climbs back onto the boat. They then reach Te Ka again, in which they get past the barriers. Te Ka then tries to kill them again, until Maui comes in to save them, in which he keeps Te Ka at bay. Te Ka brings Maui down, and tries to kill him, with Moana, Sonic, Riku and Kairi trying to restore the heart. However, Te Fiti is missing, until Sonic sees a spiral on Te Ka's chest, having an idea. Sonic holds the heart up to the sky, causing Te Ka to chase Sonic to grab the heart, with Moana trying to convince Te Ka that she's mistaken, by song. (Not Who You Are) Sonic places the heart in the spiral, restoring Te Fiti, restoring her island. Maui then apologises to Te Fiti, when Te Fiti gives him a new hook. She also gives Moana a new boat. Maui then starts to leave them, with Moana, Riku, Kairi and Sonic leaving back to their island. As they return home, Sonic sees Dr. Eggman and his fleet of robots flying past. Sonic then explains to Kairi (by sign language) that he has to leave too. This causes Kairi to cry a little and hugs him. The movie then ends with Sonic running into the distance and Moana, Riku and Kairi sailing to find another island to take refuge on. Characters (In order) 1: Te Fiti 2: Maui 3: Te Ka 4: Grandma Tala 5: Kairi 6: Riku 7: Chief Tui 8: Sonic the Hedgehog 9: Sina 10: Moana 11: The Kakamora 12: Tamatoa 13: Dr. Eggman Songs (in order) 1: Where You Are 2: How Far I'll Go 3: We Know The Way 4: You're Welcome 5: Shiny 6: I am Moana/Song of the Ancestors 7: Not Who You Are Trivia 1: This is the only Sonic Kingdom Hearts film in which Sonic does not speak any lines of dialogue at all. 2: This film also shows how Sonic left his home to defeat Dr. Eggman. 3: This is the second Sonic Kingdom Hearts film to be a musical. The first is Sonic Kingdom Hearts 3. 4: The posters refer this film to just "Origins".